When connector systems are used in high voltage (greater than 48 volts) applications, e.g. electrical vehicles, it is desirable to eliminate inadvertent contact with exposed energized electrical terminals. The opportunity for contact with the terminals is most likely when a human operator is connecting and disconnecting the mating connectors of a high voltage connection system. These connector systems typically use blade shaped male terminals to accommodate the required current carrying capability. The male blade terminals are received by correspond female socket terminals. The male blade terminals may be partially exposed during the connection and disconnection process allowing inadvertent contact by the human operator. Prior art solutions have used interlock circuits that prevent terminals from being energized until after the interlock circuit is completed by the proper mating of the connector assembly, a nonconductive shroud around the male blade terminals, and/or a nonconductive pad mounted onto male blade terminals. However, additional protective measures may be desired to prevent accidental contact with the energized terminals to provide a fail-safe system.
Right angle electrical connectors are desirable in certain applications to minimize packaging space needed for connecting electrical conductors, especially compared to straight line connectors. This may be crucial for meeting packaging space requirements in electrical or hybrid electrical vehicles. Electrical connection assemblies having a high connection force typically require a mating assist device to meet ergonomic requires for assembly operators.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.